


Safety In The Oceans (Filled With The Unknown)

by AgentRed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Depression, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRed/pseuds/AgentRed
Summary: With death of his love and the missing of his other, Eddie doesn't have much planned other than to find a safe place and learn to be better.Mers aren't meant to be solitary creatures, however, and safety often comes in numbers.Written for a friend who really wanted a mer!AU of their otp. Warning: I've never written relationships much before.Tags will be added as we go.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson & Venom Symbiote, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. This Is Not A Drill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone would be interested in this but it's for a friend seeing as they ship characters while having no ability to write them. You know who you are. Yes you. Get an account already. I know you can't write but jeez you read soo much. 
> 
> I'm not used to writing ships, don't ship much myself but hey, I need practice either way. Also these guys are cool, I like them. The characters I mean. I know more about Flash though. 
> 
> This has been posted for my friend to see and I guess for whoever else is interested in it. 
> 
> Get ready for me to suck at relationships.

Eddie was swimming through the reefs, looking for a safe place to huddle up in that was big enough for him to fit and move around. There weren't many places but desperation spurred him on. He couldn't be out in the open. 

The sickly smell of blood wafted in his nose and he felt his insides shift uncomfortably. He wished Anne was here but such thinking wasn't going to help him.

He was checking a hole beneath the coral when a voice piped up from above the coral. "Eddie?" His gaze snapped up and focused on the mer above him, blueish green eyes wide in surprise. "Holy shit."

Eddie couldn't help baring his teeth but the other mer ignored them in favor of slowly approaching him.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Flash spoke gently, as if forgetting all the fights they had in the past.

Eddie paused. Flash was always trying to do the right thing in the end, even if the process involved blood and claws. And Eddie didn't have much time.

"Yes." He replied gruffly, not meeting the other mers eyes.

"This way." As Flash turned, Eddie's eyes fixated upon his tail. Without a symbiote, Eddie could clearly see the gray and dull brown color of the sharks scales. What really stood out, however, was the collage of scars decorating every inch, crawling up his torso to become more spaced out. It showed fighting experience and had Eddie's instincts screaming to turn around and flee.

He followed Flash anyway, being lead to a pit not too far away, with coral branching overhead. At the back of the pit there was a hole that expanded into a cave. Flash went in ahead and grabbed a few things to put outside in the pit before ushering him in.

"I'll get you some food okay? Is there anything else you'd want?" The mer asked from the entrance of the cave. Eddie shook his head and the blonde left.

Eddie let himself take up as much space as he liked and admired the cave for a while. It was neither too hot nor too cold, had a soft lining of sand and had a decent height that would allow a human to stand upright. Its length didn't quite let him straighten out but that wasn't soo much a problem. The walls and ceiling were tightly packed and reinforced, no sign of a collapse.

Obviously whoever made this was skilled and kept it maintained. Flash was a suspect to that but Brock couldn't imagine the mer staying in one place, especially alone.

"I'm back!" A voice called softly and Eddie turned to the entrance to see Flash approaching, holding three fish, a couple of crabs and some plants. He only entered up to his ribs, placing the food down before setting to work opening the crabs.

Eddie pulled a fish closer to himself and began to strip flesh from it, gladly gulping it down. He wasn't that fast and and couldn't exactly hunt many creatures. Plants only gave you soo much of what you needed in a diet.

Flash set the crabs down and moved backwards. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

When the other mer was out of sight, Eddie allowed himself to quickly devour the food to numb the growing discomfort in his stomach. Pushing the scraps away, he turned and curled up, trying to get comfortable.

There was a short-lived soft shifting sound from outside, the other mer undoubtedly settling down.

For the third time in his life, Eddie wanted a proper pod. To feel safe.

This would do for now, a mer trustworthy with his young life's to defend him in his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to go round Flash's injuries, whether to give him a mechanical tail or go the route of humans not existing like I wanted. Soo he's just really scarred from some sort of mer war. I'm not putting too much thought into it, just going with the flow.


	2. We Don't Know Each Other, Not Really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two chapters prepared. Hope you're happy, (insert inside joke). I know you understood that.
> 
> For any one else who've somehow come across this, don't worry about that.
> 
> Anyway, through my hazy memory, I recall something about the dad seahorse carrying the children for a while. I'm not bothering researching but I thought: why the fuck not?  
> I needed Anne dead but I didn't want to introduce bastard father.

Flash couldn't sleep. He had stayed in the pit for hours watching the outside world with pricked ears. Tense beyond any sense of comfort, on edge in his own home.

He had wanted to get away from the stressful life of traveling and fighting, ending up in a coral reef with some friendly neighbours. But the smell of blood was something he could pick up miles away.

He didn't know why Eddie was here, nor where Venom was but the signs were clear enough as to why he was in such shallow waters. The blood had an acidic musky touch to it, and any mer could recognise it. 

Usually mothers would have the musky smell to them but when they had to transfer their clutch to another, whatever the reason, it smelt acidic. The bloody smell would mean that something bad happened and usually happened when one parent died, leaving the second to make a choice. Take the clutch from their dead love or leave them to rot in the mother's corpse.

Any mer respected those who took the eggs, even when the survival chances were soo greatly lowered.

Even with what little experience Flash had in a pod, the caring instincts took over and he felt strongly protective of Eddie and his situation. That didn't change the spiking fear of Eddie himself. It was natural for mers to fear brooding parents but this fear already came from before, when they fought each other.

Flash knew from Peter that Eddie was trying to do better, going to reconnect with his old partner from what he last heard. It clearly didn't go well.

The waters were lightening, a golden glow sifting through the surface and Flash rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms. May as well catch something to eat.

Righting himself, he drew a symbol in the sand, a fish, and hoped Eddie understood if he woke to it.

Swimming out of the reef was a uneventful affair, his neighbours further long the coast. Flash never liked hunting in the reef, there not being much space to move and the bright colourful fish always distracted him. 

Along the edge of the reef, however, there was still plenty of fish and wasn't too far away. The cliff gave way to a field of seaweed with fish darting between covers and crabs hiding under rough sand.

The first fish he caught was small and he let it go, not seeing a point to eating it when it could get bigger. The second fish was decently sized and he ate it on the spot, hidden within the seaweed. 

The next fish almost slipped from his grasp but a quick wrack disorientated it enough to stab his claws in and kill it. He left it in the open and hid, waiting for some fish to decide it was a good idea to try and eat it. Four came up and he darted out, swiveling and hitting them with his tail, using the distraction to grab them all. 

Using seaweed, Flash tied their tails together and hooked it over his shoulder before drifting down to look for crabs and some nice plants. He used some more seaweed to tie them together and made sure to keep pincers away from him. He was grabbing a rather agitated crab when he noticed the ridges along its shell. He froze, examining the claw marks. It couldn't be that old but there wasn't a scent to it. Uneasy, he jumped when the crab pinched his finger, causing him to drop it.

Looking around warily, he swam back up towards the reef before doing one last survey. Unable to see anything but far from satisfied, he turned back to the reef and made his way back, taking unnecessary routes just in case.

When he entered the pit, he wasn't surprised to see Eddie up and warily looking out of the cave. He seemed almost hostile until he saw Flash, making unease prickle up his spine as he handed the food over.

"I'm going to go out again, I'll be back before dark." It was all he said before he turned and exited. Eyes narrowing, he began his patrol. 

Crab shells were tough, a mer wouldn't be able to make marks that deep.


	3. Time Is Running Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing go brrrr
> 
> The fuck

When Eddie woke up, he didn't expect it to be to a little fish drawing in the sand outside. It was familiar, similar to what his father used to draw at an almost constant. It used to be quite common but now almost no one knew it meant more than just a silly little drawing. It usually was used as a form of communication between child and parent, so that the parent could leave even while the child wasn't paying attention. It had been looked down upon as it became a norm for families to communicate before it became largely forgotten.

So Flash probably knew that Eddie's father used it. Venom probably told him. A large part of Eddie felt betrayed as the symbiote promised not to share Eddie's memories with anyone else. A smaller part denied it and hoped that Flash knew somehow else.

Eddie, despite feeling relaxed, felt like his stomach was made of solids, as if completely frozen. The discomfort was undeniably a product of him having less time for his young. He would need to find an appropriate spot or make it. Flash probably wouldn't mind but if he did, Eddie would just remind him that he offered.

There was a slight sound outside and Eddie peered out, ready to lash out at whatever it was. He couldn't lose what little he had left of Anne.

Eddie felt himself relax at the sight of Flash, carrying haul similar to what he had yesterday. The blonde put down the food, not bothering with the crabs this time. 

"I'm going to go out again, I'll be back before dark." His voice didn't betray any emotion and he said nothing else before turning. Eddie felt a rise of concern but quickly stomped it down. 

Eddie watched as Flash disappeared. He seemed a bit slower than the day before and also looked slightly unsure, like he was keeping something from Eddie.

Eddie knew he had no right to know and simply began to eat, the discomfort too much to ignore. He felt stiff, unable to move that much as he let himself relax in the shelter. 

The crabs were difficult to open and he felt somewhat upset that they weren't already open but as of now, he was just glad for the food. He moved the scraps outside once again, in a pile with yesterday's.

Seemed like Flash wasn't going to clean up after him. That or he didn't notice. Either way, Eddie couldn't blame the other mer.

As he began to back himself into the cave, the corner of his eye caught on something. It was the stuff that Flash had moved out of the cave. Curiosity heightened, he looked over what Flash had.

A shell necklace, once belonging to Betty if Eddie remembered correctly, sat at the back, along with a blue and gold painted pebble. Eddie frowned, taking a closer look and felt sick when he realised it was actually a pearl.

Pods kept hold of the loved ones when they died in the form of a pearl. It's colours seemed to be random and every mer would develop one throughout their lives. Eddie hadn't managed to get Anne's. It was one of the worst mistakes he'd ever made even if he knew it was borderline impossible to get it at the time. 

Another object looked to be the skull of some sort of land animal, not uncommon for mers to keep even if just out of pure fascination. A medal sat near the front, clearly well taken care of. From here, Eddie couldn't see the lettering. 

The last object was of human origin, made of metal and seemed to make a bracelet. It had a circular pendant and seemed to be quite rusted. Another object of fascination. 

There being nothing else, Eddie was somewhat surprised. He would have thought Flash would keep more things but in the end, Flash was a traveler for most of his life. There would have been things to pick up, yes, but storage of these things weren't easy. 

Knowing he didn't have time and shifting back into the cave, Eddie assessed the cave once more, making plans as the discomfort grew.

He was glad that Flash had left, giving him a privacy as he began to dig out a corner to form a sort of bowl. He made sure not to damage too much and to follow the structure's limits. Lining it with soft sand and using some plants to cushion the edges. Once it was done, Eddie shifted into place and began to wait.


	4. Claws Sharper Than A Harpy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was kidding when I said 'writing go brrrr'? Cuz I wasn't.
> 
> Also have you seen Harpy eagles? They're awesome.

The ocean was far too quiet. 

Looking at the deep expanse before him, Flash sighed in irritation. He hadn't found any more clues, which was a clue in itself. No scent could easily indicate a symbiote.

He swam along the cliffs edge, on guard as he turned to follow the border. It was about time he started heading back, make sure Eddie was safe. 

Just as he started to head up towards the coral, he felt a tug, like his heart, or perhaps his pearl, was on a string and that string was being pulled. Flash turned to look at the seaweed and heard a quiet 'shit' before a black figure barreled into him, white claws digging into his arms.

He hissed and struggled out of the grip, managing to slip away with a nasty bite at his attackers throat that had them flinching back. He swam a few meters away and turned to observe.

Dread froze him in place as he stared at what had to be Venom. If it hadn't been, if he hadn't felt that tug- Flash would be dead.

It was clear that Venom was not in control, spider symbol in a form Flash hadn't seen before, body monstrous, features less rounded and more sharp. Deep voice spitting curses as the large mer moved to strike again.

Barely dodging, Flash grabbed hold of the mers arm, using the momentum to twist it until he heard a snap. Claws slashed defensively, managing nick him and Flash bolted away. The smell of blood flooded his nose and he growled at the mer as they turned to him, teeth beared unnaturally. Their arm wasn't snapping back in place. Venom was resisting.

Flash swerved out of the way of another lunge only to find the mers tail wrapping around his own and stopping him from getting space. Spikes dug into his tail and claws ripped down his back making him let out a angry screech, twisting and clawing at their eyes.

They let out a bellowing roar and drove his head down against the rocky ocean floor they drifted towards, disorientating him. The feeling of the rock digging into his already injured back made his eyes flick back to focus and he thrashed in the other mers grip, clawing at their throat.

Once again flinching back, the mer squeezed his tail in their own making him stop out the fear they may crush him.

Claws grabbed hold of his chin to hold his head in place as large teeth got closer. Hissing, Flash bit the mers hand, his own hands going to break the mers and soon gained more cuts as his arms were pinned to his sides by the mers tail, squeezing around his chest.

Running out of options, he let out a cry for help. Flash hoped to at least spook the mer but was silenced midway by a hand around his throat, covering his gills and squeezing.

The feeling of his lungs straining for air increased and all he could do was stare upwards. It was dark, not much light was getting through the clouds and waters surface tonight. Soon enough, the same darkness above was creeping the edges of his vision and his eyelids drooped. The tail around his body slowly unwrapped and he could see the mer opening its mouth, long tongue swiping over its teeth.

Suddenly, the mer disappeared, as did the feeling of claws around his throat. His gills burned as they struggled to take in the air he needed and he pushed himself upright to look around.

The mer was a few meters away, thrashing with Eddie's hands around its neck and jaws clamped on its forearm. Flash couldn't smell anything but blood but was sure that Eddie had already lain his clutch from his movement.

In the mers moment of shock, Venoms skin rippled and started to unlatch from the mer, a desperate screech peeling away from its form as it bonded back onto Eddie. It left the mer at the mercy, or lack of, of a viscous, angry parent.

The strangled screeches was barely heard over the ringing in Flash's ears as his breath caught and he looked up at the surface. He needed air and he wasn't getting enough from his gills. Swimming up was difficult but he managed to break the surface and gasped a few pained breaths in before focusing on evening out his breathing. Getting air in through his abused neck was tricky and unpleasant but he had to get it over and done with.

Ducking his head back in the water, Flash was just in time to see the mer darting into the depths and Venom turning to look up at him. Warily floating down, Flash approached Venom, highly aware of how vulnerable he was now. He couldn't fight Eddie, both because of his clutch and because of the willing bond between him and the symbiote Flash cared about.

Venoms face split and sank into Eddie's skin, revealing a concerned look. It was an odd sight to see but considering that Venom was with him, not too surprising.

"You okay?" The mer asked, moving forward slightly before thinking twice.

Flash opened his mouth to reply before wincing and settling on nodding. He received an incredulous look for his efforts and this time Eddie moved forward to hook an arm under his.

"I'll help you back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think... I might actually like this ship more than I thought???


	5. A Broken, Half-Dead Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure what's happened, what hasn't and what I want to change. I haven't done this much thinking since... I don't even know.
> 
> But yeah, some people are enjoying this! And it makes me happy. And I don't know how to emotion.

The concern that had been bubbling up as each minute passed hadn't faded since Eddie pushed the drowsy, protesting tiger shark mer into the cave.

Venom was unhelpfully telling him that Flash hadn't slept in a while, which Eddie could see, but also was keen on giving him an interrogation. Between the voice in his head and the smell of blood, Eddie felt agitated.

Hastily opening his memories up to the symbiote, Eddie checked his and Anne's clutch in the corner, seeing the bundle of eggs moderately undamaged. There was a few that didn't look like they were going to make it, whether it be by colour or shape but Eddie wouldn't try to separate them from the rest.

Venom was trying to sooth him now, realising what had happened. Eddie blocked it out. He wasn't going to deal with that right now. 

Turning to Flash, Eddie wasn't surprised to see the other mer eyeing the clutch curiously.

"They're not all going to make it." Eddie barely held back the rumble of sadness the spread its way through his chest. 

"Some will. They don't all look the same." The other mer tried to give him reassurance, seeming to pick up on the sadness anyway. His voice was quiet, some words inaudible but recognisable. 

"Venom can heal you. I'm not willing to give it up however so you better give it back." Eddie changed the subject, not even bothering making it less noticeable. Luckily, Flash rolled with it, giving him a nod. 

Eddie ignored the soft look that appeared on the others face as Venom reached towards him, eyespots round with a childlike happiness.

Instead, he busied himself with logging the state of each egg in his memory. Seven eggs, eight if you count the one that had broken. Two looked too small, one too big. One was more reddish than the rest, one was mishapen. Only two looked normal, or atleast what Eddie thought looked normal. He hadn't seen many clutches in his life, such thing being a norm for pods which he wasn't part of. He knew that clutches were meant to be bigger but the rest hadn't survived Anne's death.

Grief weighed him down even as Venom returned. It felt like he was sinking into dry sand, breathing at a pause and numbness eating at his insides, head filled with a starless night sky.

Venom dragged him away from his mind and the last of Anne, Flash looking concerned from where he had retreated to the other side of the cave, nearer to the entrance.

"You're staying in here and sleeping. I can go out and do some hunting." Eddie was stern as he spoke, knowing that Flash didn't feel the safety that he himself did, Eddie having been someone much more violent and untrustworthy. There was no way he was separating from Venom again but he didn't want the other mer to be soo on edge at a constant.

Flash looked unsure but backed up when Eddie moved towards the entrance. They both avoided looking at each other and Eddie was soon swimming above the colourful corals. He needed to familiarise himself with the territory anyway. 

It went unspoken that he was staying. It was confirmed as soon as Flash had realised what was going on. They hadn't talked about it but there was no way to move the clutch and Eddie wasn't leaving them. 

Eddie soon found that fish within the coral reef were generally too small and way brighter coloured than the ones Flash had caught before. Venom insisted going to the edge of the reef, despite Lee having been there recently. Eddie was reluctant to do so, the sky still dark and the area not being as well lit as the shallower waters.

Even as he hunted, Venom making his actions flawless and unnatural, Eddie couldn't help but think back over what had happened the past few days. From constant swimming for an unknown amount of hours to hearing a distressed call that shook his entire being to his core.

'You want a pod.'

Venoms voice spoke up and Eddie could picture the symbiote looking at him as earnest as a fanged creature like it could be. 

"I don't need one."

'Flash could be our pod.'

"He wouldn't want that."

'He's like you. Lonely.'

That made Eddie pause. Eddie was an orca mer without a pod, his own family-his own father refusing to be family. Eddie didn't know what Flash's family was like, probably cheerful and friendly with how he acted when he was part of the school that Peter was also within.

Flash had been part of Peter's pod for a while, Eddie knew from when he fought Peter. Other than the Territory Army which really didn't count as a pod, Eddie didn't know much else about Flash's life.

He was framed, fought foreign mers, almost lost his tail, got Venom... Venom might have told him-

"Did you tell Flash about my father and the fish symbol." Eddie's voice came out as a growl and the symbiote shared a brief moment of confusion before becoming closed off.

'No! I never told anyone about anything of him or you!'

"Then why did he know?!" The snarl was accompanied by Eddie sharing his memories of waking up to the symbol. "He knew I knew what it meant!"

'No he didn't! He was unsure! I can't say why or I'll break the promise I made to him which is the same one I made for you!'

"Why did he know?!" Eddie roared, the anger making a fish have a particularly bloody end.

'His fathe- I can't say!'

"His father? What, was he neglected too?! You think I'm going to fall for that! I know what it does to a child, how they grow up and Flash was way damn too happy for tha-" Eddie was cut off by the symbiote letting out an angry screech.

'NOT EVERYONE BEHAVES THE SAME! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!' The anger that flooded through their bond crushed Eddie's own and fear instead shot up through the cracks. At first, Eddie thought it was his own but soon realised that he couldn't even tell who it was coming from.

'You hide the truth all the time Eddie! You need to recognise that everyone does! Golden Peter Parker with his vigilante activities, me with my hosts, you with your father!' Venoms voice was a monstrous growl, words only clear thanks to the mental link, 'A stupid, out-dated fish symbol isn't ancient! Even if he's younger than you- not even by that many years- doesn't mean he didn't encounter it himself! Time doesn't always change people! Didn't change your dad, didn't change his!'

"Shut. Up!" They growled, hands gripping their head. Too much emotion, too much for just a mer and a symbiote. The emotions weren't something they bottled up soo much as used as fuel. This wasn't just theirs. And they were drowning in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembering stuff but not bothering to research it, that's how I like to roll. Because otherwise, I'd spend 4 hours researching and find out orcas can't smell and that it was a barracuda that killed Nemo's mother and siblings.  
> ... I have an idea.


	6. What Lurks In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit get some hugs idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for nightmares and Flash's life. The next chapter, however, I would say is much more triggering. 
> 
> Warning, opinionated rant incoming (because I don't know how to communicate and have been holding this down since forever)  
> Also, can I just say how much I miss TASM Flash? We got the comics Flash, the best one obviously, most developed. We got "I wouldn't want to fight me either" (quote from memory, don't know if it's accurate) Flash from the Toby days. We got the character development Flash from the best time to look for Spiderman and Avenger crossover fics(Homecoming made them all be overcome by not-so-independent Spidey). And then we got MCU Flash. My biggest complaint is that he's not a jock. His parents seem to neglect him, yes, but it's such a far away presentation of Flash from the comics. He's not Flash. He's a different kind of bully, a different character. They should have (Omg I almost put 'of' instead of 'have' how dare I) just made a whole new character. I can't relate to him as much as I can relate to different versions.  
> How can I relate to Flash you ask? Well, a combination of the lack of braincells and the need for speed among other things.
> 
> Rant over, sorry for being such a wierd chaotic mess of a human being- actually no, I'm not sorry. My parents and teachers should be sorry for making me like this.
> 
> Why am I soo informal with this fic though, jeez(how the fuck does jeez autocorrect to bed, what the fuck, I haven't had this phone for long but it still scares me wtf)
> 
> ... I'll try to tone down the swearing... Try.

Everything was far too loud.

Glass shattering on land. Metal tearing and grinding against metal. School kids screaming laughter. The snarl of something hideous, unnatural.

There was a grinning soldier holding syringes and a flaming skeleton crawling from the gaps of the ocean floor. Tiny red fish- no- tiny red mers swarmed from the corpse of a woman- Betty- she was alive- right?! The Red kept merging, a giant grinning and holding MJ, intestines wrapped round claws and Peter, tail ripped off and innards floating down- a father- one that cared soo much- tilted over, Andi staring wide-eyed at the broken, ripped open back- just wanting to SCREAM. Gwen hanging upside down, carcass rotting and not reaching the sun, eyes glazed and back crooked and- it wasn't his fault- it wasn't his fault- his FAULT.

A face of a woman, too blurred- was he forgetting something? Chest hurting and every single wound burning, eyes fixed on the silhouette, the sun bleeding behind her. Who was she? Why couldn't he remember? Why?

Turn around, face a mirror, amber liquid disappearing beyond lips, lighting up- yellow-orange glow oozing from his face, from his mouth, eyes, nose- from the fucking lid of his own skull. Blue and gold uniform covering truths, lies dancing on his tongue, sisters disappointed eyes, mothers hunched shoulders, slurred protests. Tongue elongating, teeth sharpening- YOU'RE THE SAME- white eyes meeting black, separation tearing arms, tail, gorging eyes, ripping tongue, iron replacing salt, water thicker and red.

That red grin, Andi sinking beyond reach, you failed- YOU FAILED HER AGAIN. Sizzling and burning pain, red grin, USELESS.

"You are a waste."

Flash woke with a start, barely stopping himself from throwing up.

Everything was soo, soo quiet.

It could have been either unsettling or soothing after his sleep but it was neither to Flash. Maybe it was a reminder that he was alive, as was Peter, MJ, Betty and Andi. Maybe it was a neutral ghost watching his life. Maybe something else... Maybe everything.

It wasn't something Flash acknowledged, nor something he ignored. It was as simple as survival. Nothing was near by, perhaps he was safe. Though if nothing was near by then something must've scared the fish and life away. Hiding away, waiting for the danger to pass.

Sparing a glance at Eddie's clutch, Flash peered out of the cave. Nothing noticeable at first but as a few minutes passed it was clear there were no fish about, none swimming past the entrance to the pit.

Moving so his torso was in the pit, Flash smelled the waters, catching the scent of blood. It was far away, not within his general area, didn't belong to a mer, and had a fresh tang to it despite being far. The current would indicate it being from further out towards the sea, partnered with how far it could be, it wasn't in the reef.

It could be Eddie hunting. It was more blood than the average mer hunting but not as much as- Red claws tearing- an unstable mer.

It would likely attract something.

Flash wasn't too worried about Eddie. He had Venom after all and sure, he hadn't taken time to recover from the clutch but Venom was precisely the point yet again. 

The mer from earlier could still be about. Though without a symbiote. It'd be much easier for Flash to actually fight now.

The consideration of going outside was immediately shut down however and Flash instead turned inwards. This cave was going to need to be bigger and he was always good at digging straight down to fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the past both unique and familiar is hard.
> 
> Some explanation:
> 
> He's forgotten Sha Shan Nguyen and that's why he ended up with Betty for awhile.
> 
> The mini Carnages both refer to the miniverse craziness and "Miss Arrow" (The Other I think? This is all from memory soo Idek) which had really freaked me out. Not a fan of things eating you from the inside out.
> 
> 'Digging straight down to fire' is both a reference to Minecraft and the Hell and sinning stuff. 
> 
> I think that's all? Idk. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is from Eddie's perspective and I have it in the works. It... Is much more angst than I originally planned. Soo, I will be adding tags along the lines of suicidal thoughts. You have been warned. Or, you know, you've skipped over the notes. That's perfectly fine too, I tried. 
> 
> I'm planing to have the next chapter out by the 20th.
> 
> Remember! If you ever have a child, be better than your parents, even if they were good parents.


	7. Misplaced Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Suicidal thoughts.
> 
> I hate it when someone doesn't tag their story correctly with what's happening in it so I'll be doing my best not to be that kind of person. 
> 
> That said, if you think I've missed out on a tag and have the ability to comment, please tell me. 
> 
> Friend, you should also tell me. Stop leaving me on read. I thought that pic resembled you quite well, OK. It could be worse.

It took a while. To calm themselves that is. Wordlessly blocked off from each other, Eddie felt disconnected and empty. Sure the symbiote was there but there was no activity. No thoughts influencing his own, his movements cold without purposeful drive and the symbiotic matter feeling alien. Not part of himself. Not part of their self.

It made Eddie dwell on thoughts and memories he shouldn't.

Anne's eyes dimming and a gentle smile on her face slowly uncurling- that was what was engraved in his mind. He had already almost lost her before, then he got his second chance...

Eddie couldn't will his thoughts away, couldn't beat them back. He hated his own head. He hated himself. All the times he went the wrong way, made a mistake and was unable to break free from the newest tormentor. This time, the tormentor was himself.

Tearing himself apart from the inside, no one needed to witness... Not Venom, not his children. Flash could take care of the clutch. He didn't need to be there and the other mer would feel obligated. He could raise them to be soo much better than Eddie.

It wasn't the first time that Eddie realised things would be better off without him. Ever since his father's eyes left him, that night when he had won. He had sacrificed socialising with his school only to be rewarded with a brief, cold stare. Ever since that night, he became aware of how things were getting worse. The problems built up and wouldn't stop. 

Venom had stopped it. For a short while. Though maybe that was just Eddie's awareness that stopped. He fought Peter, killed criminals, hunted symbiotes and their hosts... Never was he out of the wrong. Even when he was the cure. He had paraded around, head held high. He wasn't The Cure, just some ripoff of something evil. 

These thoughts simmered, memories threatening to crack and collapse, become something worse. A few were already warped, no longer what had originally taken place. Memories and dreams stitched together, pieces missing filled with deadly imagination.

Eddie didn't realise they'd stopped hunting and were returning until he was halfway into the pit. Head in the cave, fish held out, he stopped as he realised that Flash was digging and the cave was already bigger.

He had left the side of the cave were the eggs were completely untouched and had dug a few feet down and one and a half meters more than before.

Eddie felt a warm, unwelcome feeling blossom in his chest as he realised that Flash was showing pod behaviour. Expanding his home to welcome more mers. There was a chance that the mer didn't even realise it however. Especially with his previous life style.

Venom opened up to him again, once again signifying that Flash could be part of their own pod before retreating as if not to give him a chance to argue.

Flash gave him a glance before going back to packing sand against the extended wall.

"You did sleep, right?"

"Yes. I'm guessing you had quite the time hunting?" The blonde didn't turn, moving along the wall to repeat the process. 

Eddie felt confused, "What...?" 

"Y'know, I can smell blood from quite far off..." This time Flash spared him a glance that he couldn't read. It took a while for Eddie to understand, the symbiote reminding him with a twinge of irritation after a few too many seconds. 

"Oh!" Flash raised his brows as Eddie exclaimed, "I had let my other hunt."

Flash's face went through disbelieve and consideration, before drawing blank.

"Right." Short. Not giving much away. Why did that remind Eddie of school teachers?

"I got you some fish." Eddie awkwardly held fish before him. Considering how bewildered Flash looked at him, he needed to work on his communication.

As Flash ate, Eddie checked up on the eggs. They didn't look any different. It both relieved him and caused him anxiety. He knew they wouldn't grow quickly but... His eyes closed as he remembered Anne talking about their family, showing their kids the world and spoiling them. Her voice grew soft whenever she talked about their family. She was the best part of him. Eddie couldn't raise their kids, not without her, not if none of the eggs survived. Even if they did... He'd mess everything up.

He... He felt like how he had before Venom. When he was at his lowest. When everything pulled away his protection, dragged claws through the sensitive thoughts of his own mind. Ravines dug by reality, from the muted chatter of passer-bys tearing through his eardrums to the lack of any kind of touch making his heart beat slower. Stitching it up with lies and the last, dwindling ounces of desperation. Having no choice but to go on because the time wasn't right, he needed to plan instead of stopping right then and there; he needed to not allow even more failure be created by his own hands.

He wanted something- someone to remove him from the world.

Eddie wanted to it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff that's happening rn with Knull.... Tdtzrstvubuftsrs5fuhihuf


	8. Bloopers and Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes writing does not go where you want it to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to take a while.
> 
> I was writing the next chapter and realised it didn't really fit so I moved it to be a later chapter. I'll have to write multiple chapters before I'm ready to post the next chapter, then I'd have edit the chapter I've already written and make sure it ends how I want it to because it really is not doing that right now.
> 
> So since it's going to take a while, and I know my friend loves my bloopers for whatever reason, this will be a filler with bloopers from this work, one shots, originals, practice, ect... 
> 
> I'll try my best to not fuck up the next chapters.

THIS NOT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER, PLEASE READ NOTES IF YOU HAVEN'T 

"I got you some fish." Damn, great conversation skills. It wasn't just Eddie, Flash gave a one word answer!

Blue had sneaked past the reinforced gates, as if she was some human in one of those dinosaur suits you see people raid irl with.

Falling from the claws of Knull, Eddie felt the last strand of hope be cut off, much alike to cheese string.

Dylan didn't inherit his father's darkness. No, he inherited his light. From golden armor to burnt spaghetti, my creativeness is dying. Venom wasn't all dark, rather a perfect balance of host and symbiote, the Po of Kung Fu Panda but within Marvel. I think his name is Po... 

Flash looked slightly worried. I mean, he should be worried, given that he's not exactly in a safe place right now.

Stop writing thoughts and do some action idiot

Lee chuckled darkly before choking on his spit, dying a horrible death by accident. Unfortunately, maybe somewhat fortunately should someone decide to try save him, no one was there to see and thus Lee died without embarrassment until his body was found and his cause of death confirmed.

"Dude. I am soo high right now."

Yellow swirled around her hands and Andi was reminded of cheese. Or perhaps butter. Maybe the cheese on a pizza, being all stringy. Either way, it probably was best she did not try to eat her symbiote.

Looking at the villain, the alien conqueror searching for an answer to the violence, all the cyborg had to say was, "You took my dick."

Felicia gave Flash a smile.

"I wouldn't force you to love me. I can't. We have our own problems." She took a deep breath, "Just please don't die again."

"I've died like... Twice."

"Amateur." Deadpool spoke up.

On the other side, curtained with reds and black, what Eddie described as Hell... It seemed alive.

"Well, luckily I have some experience in that department, being in Hell. This does not look like Hell, needs more fire. Actually, why did I think me dying and being in the hive thing was my actual afterlife?" Flash totally didn't say. "Maybe we should call Doom Guy for some backup."

Dialogue is scary.

Deadpool sighed, twirling a knife in his hand before ripping through the screen and stabbing me in the face. Ow. 

Peter face-planted into the next building.

Ultron blue screened and fucking exploded. 

The cat glared at the hand before it, claws curving out and teeth flashing. Perhaps murder is an acceptable solution.

If I was to write a fanfic about my FBI agent... Would they like it? Would they take the time to read it and look forward to the next part? Do I even have one? 

Thor held his hammer to the sky, electricity dancing from his gaze as he spoke those few words, "(insert something good. Idk.)" causing mortals to tremble and Asgardians to bow.

Guns solve problems. They also cause problems but that doesn't sound very good from his standpoint.

For cattle, they certainly had quite a refined taste in significant others. Even though they all stink.

Blood dripped down his face, pooled at his feet and yet all he did was look up. Up at the blank night sky in hopes of an answer. He didn't get one. Only a bad neck.

Knulls freakishly long fingers hooked around the teen girls throat, wicked sharp nails digging in only to discover that that girl was into that shit. 

The deer was still, ears pricked and head raised, much alike to a lighthouse as it searched its surroundings. Arrow and bowstring pulled taught, only one thought graced his mind. It was only a matter of time before the deer left Bambi alone.

She turned around, eyes widening as she spotted Deadpool eating cheese and grapes, sprawled on the couch in a 'draw me like one of your French girls' position. He gave her a slow nod before stuffing food through a hole in his mask.

"Why are you soo hot." 

"I... I was in the sun just a moment ago?" 

"I must've been on an ice planet." 

"I think the sun melted your brains." 

White wrapped around his limbs, sharpening into scales and claws, ready to get to work. There was a Karen that needed dealing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend says "Senpai noticed" me when referring to my work. I don't know who you are but I hope you have a good day. As with everyone else.
> 
> Also, I shall be thinking of a way to refer to my friend as something other than 'my friend'. It doesn't look right.
> 
> I kept mentioning cheese in my writing for the past few months. I don't know what's going on. 
> 
> These bloopers may tie into future works, may not. Depends on how likely I want to work on them and if I want to post them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
